


Slithering in the grass

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Blaise has planted the seed. All he has to do is to wait for it to take root... and leave things in Draco's capable hands. The sultry summer heat brings the chance for Draco to turn thoughts into reality.





	Slithering in the grass

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is the long-awaited sequel to [Schemings of a young snake](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ldybastet/214181.html), but can be read as a stand-alone piece. Beta-read by [](http://viverra-libro.livejournal.com/profile)[**viverra_libro**](http://viverra-libro.livejournal.com/) and [](http://starkiller.livejournal.com/profile)[**starkiller**](http://starkiller.livejournal.com/).  
 **[](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic100/) **fanfic100** prompt:** _#63 Summer_  


* * *

Despite the lateness of the hour, Draco was wide awake and uncomfortable. The day had been unusually hot, and he found it difficult to sleep even though it was cooler now. He had too much on his mind, the images that Blaise's whispered words had evoked in him lingering and pulling at his attention. It had been several days since his friend had whispered descriptions of what Draco's father had done to him, the pleasures that Blaise had experienced together with him, but Draco found that he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Perhaps it was the heat, he thought as he walked downstairs dressed in nothing but rustling silk pyjama bottoms. The chill of the stones felt good under his feet and brought a semblance of relief. But some of the heat lingered – all day, he had been thinking about his father touching Blaise, caressing him, kissing him, fucking him, and the arousing images stayed with Draco. Blaise had teased him so with the vivid picture he'd painted while driving Draco to orgasm, and he had ended with a final dare, 'Seduce your Father, Draco. I know he wants you', that kept ringing in Draco's head. During his musings Draco had even felt a touch of jealousy; he wished Lucius had done all of that to him instead, and as soon as he got the opportunity, he would experience it.

For now, he was in search of some distraction, something to take his mind off it, and opened the door to the library. Draco stopped. The lights were on; he was not the only one who had sought the library out this evening.

Carefully, he took a step inside and saw Lucius sitting in one of the heavy leather armchairs, reading. This is my chance, thought Draco and closed the door behind him. "Father." He walked over to one of the bookshelves and moved a finger lightly over the books as if looking for one that struck his fancy, although he knew that he would probably not be able to read it now, with Lucius so close. "Are you having trouble sleeping too?"

Ah, ancient Greek poetry in translation. Back then, it had been rather common that the older, wiser men had educated their younger companions even in bed, hadn't it? It was a suitable theme, thought Draco, and selected a volume before turning around.

Draco smiled and walked over to the sofa opposite his father. He sprawled out in a half-reclining position, one leg stretched out on the sofa, the other dangling off the side of it.

"Yes, I thought I would catch up on some reading." Lucius gestured to the documents on the small table between them.

"Well, don't let me disturb," Draco said and opened his book and began his attempt at reading. The writer was describing an attractive young man in a most roundabout manner, and Draco's mind soon returned to Blaise and the tale that had distracted him for days. He turned the page even though he wasn't reading.

He could feel his father's eyes on him; it was like they were burning his skin, almost tangible, almost like a caress. Was his father enjoying it? Had Draco been there only to read, he would have closed his legs, tried to hide his growing erection, but he was not, he realised. Blaise's words were slithering through his mind, 'Seduce him... He wants you...' and Draco knew that he had to, or else this burning fever inside would never leave him. He wanted to seduce Lucius, lure him into acting upon the desires Blaise claimed that he had, so he pretended that he didn't notice how the silk of his trousers stretched and tented over his hardening prick as it rose slightly from his body.

After a few moments, he looked up and smiled at Lucius, meeting his gaze.

"You're watching me, Father... You've watched me all day, all week even. I can feel it; it's almost as if you're touching me..." Draco licked his lips, a touch of nervousness trying to surface. What if Blaise was wrong? Would his Father be angry with him, disgusted? But how could he be? He must know what he was doing to him, just by being close.

"Is it, now?" Lucius didn't move a muscle, and Draco thought it looked as if he was waiting for something.

"Yes. It reminds me of years ago, when you used to hold me, let me sit in your lap." Draco noticed a slight flicker of his father's eyes, as if he was resisting to look at the increasing stretch of Draco's trousers. Draco took the opportunity to swing his leg down to the floor and sat up properly, watching as Lucius studied his every move. "You never touch or hug me anymore, Father. I so long for your touch..." he whispered, letting the disappointment he felt creep into his voice. A flush spread over his skin and it was like the heat of the day had been stored inside him, breaking out anew. It was almost more than he could bear.

Lucius held Draco's gaze as he put down the document he'd been reading and rose from the chair. He moved slowly, purposely, drawn to Draco like the gravity of the moon pulls at the earth, and Draco could feel his heart beat a little faster as his father sat down next to him. Draco let the dip in the cushions lean his body against Lucius', and he stayed there, resting his head against his father's shoulder.

They sat like that for a little while, silently. Then Lucius' shoulder relaxed a little under Draco's temple, a minute tension that he hadn't known was there lifted, and Draco looked up at Lucius. He stretched his neck to be able to place a careful kiss on the man's cheek, but the angle was uncomfortable so Draco twisted around to put his palm on Lucius' chest, continuing to place kisses closer and closer to Lucius' mouth. If Lucius was going to reject him, this would be the time, Draco knew, before it had gone too far. But when he pulled back to look at him again, Lucius looked far from uncomfortable: his eyes were closed, his breathing relaxed, he was waiting, unmoving... the heart under Draco's hand had sped up, a sign of excitement that Lucius had little control over.

Finally, Draco pressed his lips to Lucius', just a gentle, almost chaste kiss, but it was still full of emotion, drawing a moan from him, as he felt his father's lips for the first time like this. Draco withdrew a fraction and he thought he felt a small sigh from Lucius.

"Kiss me, Father? Touch me?" he whispered, his lips brushing lightly against Lucius' mouth as he spoke.

"Draco..." Lucius' hands moved over Draco's back and one of his arms, a slow, light touch, and Draco thought it felt as if his father was exploring his skin. "You're my son."

"And what if I weren't, Father? Would you kiss me then? Would you show me all the pleasures a young man needs to learn?" It was something that Blaise used to say - young men, teenagers, had an obligation to explore and experience; how else would they know what they liked, or what to do later? When Lucius said nothing, only sat back a little more to look at him, Draco reached up for Lucius' hand on his shoulder and pressed it to his chest instead.

"Being this close to you makes my skin burn..." He moved Lucius' hand down over his bare stomach and further, trembling slightly from nervousness and the tension between them, to place it over his erection instead. "For you," Draco whispered, and shivered at the feel of his father's hand so very close, nothing but a thin layer of silk separating them. He couldn't help but move his hips a little as he pressed Lucius' hand against his prick. "Please, Father... Touch me!"

"Draco..." Lucius whispered hoarsely and finally moved, pulling him closer, his hand gliding over the silk to his hip instead. There was a touch of desperation in the movement, as if he had tried to resist for so long and had run out of excuses to do so. But when he kissed Draco, it was gently, almost reverently, his lips first pressing close, then opening for his tongue to taste Draco's soft mouth. As Draco moved to hold his father close too, he responded to the kiss, moaning into it, and there was nothing to be nervous about any more. To finally feel the mouth that Blaise had described for him was elating; the languidly moving tongue that caressed his own sent tingles down to his groin, making him even harder.

Draco could feel how Lucius' breath quickened - hot and moist against his lips, his cheeks, his neck – as he kissed Draco wherever he could. Draco wriggled against his father's body and moaned as he rubbed against what was clearly a cock as hard as his own. If Draco had been able to think clearly, he would have noted that Blaise had been right all along, Lucius wanted him, but there were no room for such thoughts anymore; all he could think of was the sensations and the raw feeling of lust that Lucius ignited inside him.

Draco slipped his hands inside Lucius' lounging robe and moved them over the hard chest in a slow, upward movement. When his hands reached Lucius' shoulders, he pushed the robe off them and leaned forward to taste the skin of Lucius' neck with his tongue and kisses. The soft moan that he was rewarded with made him smile; he wanted to hear more moans from his father, many more. It suddenly seemed to be a worthy cause in life: making Lucius Malfoy moan.

His light reverie was suddenly interrupted by a slide of a hand up over his body, and Draco gasped and threw his head back as Lucius pinched one of his nipples.

"Oh... that's good. Yes..." Draco moaned again and rocked his hips against Lucius', desperate for more direct stimulation to his cock. This was different from Blaise's touches, perhaps because of who it was, or perhaps because Lucius was more experienced, but Draco found that with every touch and kiss, the hunger he harboured for his father grew until it felt as if he could take no more.

Lucius shifted around and leaned Draco back on the sofa, laying him down on his back. Words murmured in soft tones mingled with kisses as Lucius moved down Draco's throat, sucked lightly at the skin over his collarbone; words that Draco could only partly make out, but they were hot and praising, admiring and exciting... Draco's eyes fluttered closed as he received the pleasure that his father bestowed upon him, touches by fingers and lips that made him wonder how he ever thought that he had been aroused before. Lucius controlled it so perfectly, played him like his body was an instrument and his nerve endings the strings... and the arousal and need and lust and passion were all parts of the melody.

So enraptured was Draco by the sensations and the sheer intensity of them, that he didn't notice Lucius pulling his pyjama bottoms down, but when he felt kisses placed on his thighs, closer and closer to his groin, he realised that he was now naked. He moaned and, despite being afraid to disturb him, grasped Lucius' shoulders. He needed something to hold on to, needed to feel that this was real, that it was not a dream or fantasy... But the touch did not disturb Lucius at all; instead he licked slowly up along the underside of Draco's cock.

Lucius' long hair tickled Draco's skin as he continued to give him pleasure, a pleasure that Draco realised he had never truly had before. Blaise was good at what he did, more experienced than Draco was, but he could not compete with this. Draco moaned and shivered under the skilled touches and licks, unable to separate the various impressions and sensations – they seduced not only his body, but his mind as well... and yet, he was kept wanting, yearning for more. The passion built inside him, and finally Draco thought that he would surely die if he didn't come soon, the suction and the tongue teasing his throbbing prick driving him to madness. But then Lucius let go of his cock with a last lick over the head, and kissed his way up again, and soon Draco felt the weight of Lucius' body on him, his father's hard cock rubbing against his own.

Draco wrapped one leg around his father's hips and bucked up against him, his body intent on finding release. "Please! Oh yes, Father... please..." Draco moaned breathlessly as the tension mounted with every thrust and glide of hot skin, with every wave of blazing pleasure, and then he came, clutching at Lucius' shoulders. With a soft whimper he closed his eyes so hard that he saw a shower of white sparks behind them. Lucius never slowed down, just kissed him as Draco's come made the friction more delicious, slicker... When Draco had control over his limbs again, he wrapped his arms tightly about his father's frame, enjoying the glorious feeling of Lucius getting closer to his own orgasm.

Then, with a loud groan, Lucius raised himself up a bit on his arms, his head thrown back, and hot gushes of come spattered over Draco's naked body. Draco couldn't hold back a loud moan as he watched his father in such a private moment, in awe that he was the cause of it, that he had been allowed to share it with him.

"Draco..." Lucius lowered his head and opened his eyes to look at his son. His voice was husky, mysterious to Draco. Lucius' hair had fallen forward while they -- Draco's mind whispered: _made love_ , but Draco hushed it -- had sex, and it made Draco feel as if there was only the two of them in the entire world. They kissed softly, and Lucius held Draco close, still on top of him, but resting his weight on his elbows as if he feared to crush the slighter body under his own.

"Father..." Draco whispered when Lucius' lips gave him leave. The pounding in Draco's ears had receded, and his heart wasn't thumping so hard anymore.

"Shh, Draco. It will be all right," Lucius reassured him, although no such reassurance was necessary, because nothing was amiss.

"It already is." Draco smiled. "I just wanted to thank you." Lucius looked at him in silence. Draco wondered what his father was feeling. Was he upset that he had given in to the lusts he'd harboured for so long, did he feel manipulated -- but could he really have manipulated his father, Draco wondered, unless Lucius had wanted him to? -- or was he happy? Draco didn't know, couldn't read the look on his father's face, so he thought it best to let Lucius know, unequivocally, that he had enjoyed it. "I want this again... please."

"And you are certain of this?" Lucius looked steadily into Draco's eyes for long moments, making Draco feel as if his resolve and reasons were examined, then nodded once in acceptance and kissed him deeply again. With one arm holding Draco close to him, Lucius rolled them over onto their sides and that was how Draco fell asleep, the night-air finally cooling his skin and the warm embrace the only blanket he needed.

~*~

Blaise found Draco in the gardens, sprawled out on one of the benches in the gazebo. He pushed one of Draco's legs off the seat and sat down, smiling. "I received your owl, dragon. You said you had something to tell me?" He looked at the smug face of his friend. Draco certainly looked as if he thought the world was his.

"Yes." Draco put his leg up again, this time over Blaise's lap. "I did it, Blaise! I seduced him. Last night!" He grinned proudly, barely able to contain his joy.

"Mm, that sounds nice. Tell me all about it!" Blaise felt a sudden spark of exhilaration. He had made Draco seduce his father!

Draco told him how he'd found Lucius in the library, and how shamelessly he had let his father know that he wanted him, and Blaise nodded as he listened, letting Draco babble excitedly.

"You were right about his hands and caresses, Blaise. He touched me until I thought I was going to explode!"

"Did he fuck you?"

"No..." Draco hesitated slightly. "He didn't, but, oh Merlin, he sucked my cock. And it was marvellous!"

Blaise laughed. "Now I'm almost jealous. I only know his mouth from kisses."

"And what good kisses they are!" Draco winked conspiratorially.

"So tell me, was he better than me?" Blaise moved his hand up over Draco's thigh. "Oh, come, you can tell me," Blaise said and smiled again when Draco looked up at him. "I won't be offended."

"Then, yes." Draco closed his eyes as he let the memories roll over him. "He took it slow... and even though I couldn't get enough, I never really felt frustrated, because I didn't want it to end. He was completely in charge, and all I could do was to lie back and experience it all."

As Draco told Blaise the details of how Lucius had driven him to ecstasy, Blaise slipped his hand under Draco's robe and moved it up to caress the juncture between thigh and groin, sliding his thumb over the growing erection. "Will you do it again?" he asked as he finally pushed Draco's robe up to expose his pale skin for him to lick and kiss. "Will you have sex with him again?"

"Yes," Draco moaned and spread his legs for Blaise when he felt fingers tease and move below his balls. "I want to feel him again."

"Want to be fucked by him?" Blaise licked a finger and then rubbed it over the puckered hole between Draco's buttocks. "Want to feel him here?" He pushed his finger inside a bit and grinned at the moan that came from Draco. It was so rewarding to feed Draco's fantasies.

"Yes! Merlin, yes..." Draco sat up suddenly and reached for Blaise to pull him into a hungry kiss. The movement caused him to push down against the intruding finger and it slipped further inside him. He rocked his hips as they kissed, but soon the teasing was too much for him. "Fuck me!" he gasped and pulled at Blaise's clothes to get them off him.

Blaise didn't hesitate to follow Draco's 'order'. He'd been deliberately pushing him to that point, knowing exactly how to bring those words over Draco's lips. Oh, how well he knew the needs of this Malfoy. Blaise shrugged the robe off once Draco had managed to open it, withdrawing his hands from Draco in the process. He lay back on the narrow bench, pulling a desperately moaning Draco with him.

"Ride me then, Draco." Blaise pressed a small jar into Draco's hand. He never came to the Malfoy residence without some lubrication handy. "Slick me up and ride me."

Draco groaned and quickly opened the jar, scooped out some of the potion and stroked it over Blaise's dark cock, making it glisten and shine with reflected light. His movements were hurried, no lingering on the sensation of the hard shaft in his hand; instead, Draco straddled Blaise's hips and guided the cock inside him as he sat down.

"Merlin! Blaise... feels so good." Draco moved with small, rolling movements of his hips, and Blaise moaned. He pulled Draco down for a deep kiss, fucking his mouth with his tongue just like he was thrusting up into Draco's arse.

"You're such a slut for it, Draco," Blaise whispered. "Don't you wish it was him fucking you now?"

Draco could only nod and moved faster, setting a pace that brought them both a great deal of pleasure. "Tell me... tell me again what it felt like."

Blaise grinned as he looked up into Draco's eyes, hazy with lust. So, Draco wanted more details of Lucius' cock? Blaise was only too happy to oblige; he loved being a part of Draco's fantasies, being the cause and instigator of such forbidden lusts. While he whispered and groaned everything he could remember of the experience of being fucked by Draco's father, Draco stroked himself to completion, and with Draco's arse clenching around him, Blaise thrust hard into the moaning boy and came as well, enjoying the feeling of emptying himself inside him.

Draco lay panting on Blaise's chest for a while, and Blaise held him close, muttering little endearments and brushing back a few damp strands of hair from Draco's face. "You're delicious, dragon," said Blaise, and Draco made a small sound of contentment.

They lay like that for some time, until Draco's stomach growled. "I think we missed lunch," he said and smiled as he pushed himself up into a sitting position again.

Blaise laughed and winked. "If you're hungry, I can give you something to put in your mouth..."  



End file.
